Diskussion:Story (Bioniclemaster724)
Schöne Seite! Schöne sortierung. Super übersichtlich! :-) Habe mich jetzt auch durchgerungen meine Kapitel einmal unter einer Hauptseite zu sortieren. Jadekaiser Ich habe das ja schon indirekt gemacht. Skorpi 19:23, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Werde ich auch so machen, aber erst mal müssen die Struktur und Kernelemente meiner neuen Geschichte stehen. Erst dann schreibe ich sie. Jadekaiser Ich habe das erst ein bisschen später gemacht. bioniclemaster724 12:37, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe mal deinen Bima zur Bima Seite hinzugefügt. Skorpi (Seite / Diskussion) 12:00, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ist eigentlich nicht nötig, da mein Bima eigentlich ganz genau der selbe ist wie der von Jadekaiser. bioniclemaster724 12:05, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) machst du eigentlich noch ein Artikel zu Naho ?? Kailani 11:58, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ja, ich weiß nur noch nicht wann. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 12:00, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) I au? Darf ich in der Story auch vorkommn? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:35, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) du kommst gerade rechtzeitig, weil ich noch ein paar Toa einbaue, was willst du für ein Element? Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 17:40, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Schuldigung für deine Discussion, ich dacht du hättest dat hier nicht gelesn. Ich hett am liebsten Licht Feuer oder Eis. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:41, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ok dann wirst du ein Toa des eises sein, aus dem Team der Toa Mangai, das sich ja zwangsweise getrennt hat. Du, ein weiterer Toa des Eises und ein Toa des Magnetismus kommen noch dazu. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 17:53, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ... Nach den Storyanschnitten würde ich auf den nächsten Abschnitt linken, Bima. Denn wenn das nur steht: "Ende der Legende" und kein link irgendwohin, dann denkt man es gibt keine fortsetzung mehr und beschäftigt sich mit was anderem. PS: Es gibt auch zu dieser Seite nirgendwo nen link. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 09:30, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich schau mal wie ich das am besten mache. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 09:31, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) kommen wir (Toa Olda) gar nicht mehr vor ??? Kailani 10:43, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Und wann schreibst du, wie Tuyet stirbt? Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 10:44, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Doch, aber erst wieder später, wir sind ja wieder zum südlichen Kontinent zurückgekehrt, nachdem Tuyet verbannt wurde. Tuyet ist jetzt auf ihrer letzten Reise und kommt nicht mehr zurück. Dann gibt es die Story in Bara Magna und dann geht es mit uns weiter. (Profil|Talk) 10:45, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) das dauert lange aber hört sich cool an,schade auch das Tuyet stirbt aber naja Kailani 10:46, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) wovon handelt den ungefär deine Bara Magna story?? Kailani 17:19, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das weiß ich noch nicht. (Profil|Talk) 17:21, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) achso Kailani 17:23, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Kleine Bitte an Bima / Lhikan @ Lhikan, ich möchte zwei Hochzeiten bei dir bestellen. Eine für Rufus und Lucreticia und die Zweite für Nikila und Nidihiki. --Jadekaiser 23:06, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bis wann soll ich sie schreiben und wie sollte der Inhalt (ungefähr) sein. Damit meine ich Standort, nur hochzeit oder auch party danach, happy end usw. (Profil|Talk) 09:07, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wie sollen die Hochzeiten sein? (Profil|Talk) 19:40, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Eine richtige Hochzeit mit allem Drum und Dran. Natürlich auch mit Happyend! Die Hochzeiten sollen beide in der Kathedrale von Olda Nui stattfinden. Wenns geht die von Rufus bis Sonntag. Die von Nikila hat noch etwas Zeit, so bis zum nächsten Montag. --Jadekaiser 18:34, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Juhu! Ich heirate ^^ xD Kailani 18:59, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ähm Jade, hast du nicht mal gesagt, dass ich in deiner Story Skorpi und Nidhiki bin? Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 19:04, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja! Du bist in meiner Geschichte "Scorpi und Nidihiki"! Hast du was dagegen, das Nidihiki Nikila heiratet? --Jadekaiser 19:06, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich nicht, ist ja eine Geschichte. Aber Kailani mag mich glaube ich nicht so. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 19:10, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Daran habe ich jetzt gar nicht dran gedacht. --Jadekaiser 19:13, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Aber Kailani mag mich glaube ich nicht so. ''- ??? Ich mag dich schon und es ist doch nur ne geschichte '''Kailani' 19:23, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Naja, du kennst mich ja nicht wirklich... o_O xD Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 19:26, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) An was ich da grade denken muss... XD [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 19:34, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) was auch immer ist ist Nath sag es jetzt nicht, sag es einfach nicht xD Kailani 19:36, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) *hält sich Hand vorn Mund* [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 19:38, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht ob es positiv oder negativ sein soll, aber Nazh soll ruhig bleiben xD Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 19:53, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Damit das nicht zwischen dem ganzen anderem kram wieder überlesen wird. Eine richtige Hochzeit mit allem Drum und Dran. Natürlich auch mit Happyend! Die Hochzeiten sollen beide in der Kathedrale von Olda Nui stattfinden. Wenns geht die von Rufus bis Sonntag. Die von Nikila hat noch etwas Zeit, so bis zum nächsten Montag. --Jadekaiser 20:49, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) "Mach die eine Sonntag noch - die andere hat noch viel zeit... Aber auf jeden Fall Montag!" Sehr viel Zeit jaja. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:50, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ok ich gebe mein Bestes, soll es eine Kurzgeschichte sein oder nur so lang wie eines deiner Kapitel? (Profil|Talk) 13:15, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Eine Kurzgeschichte. --Jadekaiser 17:02, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Atakus Als du das erste mal von atakus geschrieben hast; wusstest du damals dass er ein Agori sein wird? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:04, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich hatte den Namen schon gehört, der schwirrte immer in meinem Kopf rum, dass es ein Agori ist, fand ich erst später raus. (Profil|Talk) 13:52, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Du hast ja einen Berg an Charakteren! Respekt! --Jadekaiser 19:19, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Find ich auch, sehr übersichtlich! Nur müsstest du mich (Imani) noch ergänzen. ^^ Imani 19:26, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Artakha-Läufer Du hast vergessen ihn ein zu ordnen. ^^ Imani 13:37, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich kümmer mich bald drum. (Profil|Talk) 14:05, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) saga 3 in Saga 3 komme ich noch gar nicht vor, erst in der Saga um die Auswirkungen der Atorika (na gut in Teil 4 auch, aber nur erwähnt oder irgendwo neben den anderen stehend) --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:28, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) In Saga 3 ist nunmal dein erster Auftritt^^ Bioniclemaster724 10:40, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wo komm ich da vor??? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:42, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Weiß nicht mehr genau, aber es wird glaube ich etwas über deine Vergangenheit erzählt. Bioniclemaster724 10:43, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) In diesen Seiten werde ich erwähnt oder komme vor: # Story (Bioniclemaster724) # Olda Nui (Reise nach Olda Nui) # Selfless Dead # Die letzte Sonnenwende # Bara Magna (Bioniclemaster724) Keins davon ist in Saga 3. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:46, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ahso, ich hab dich in Saga 3 Eingeplant, aber es dann nicht geschafft dich einzubauen, werde es verbessern. Bioniclemaster724 14:00, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Richtig schön übersichtlich! Prima! [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:50, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke sehr. Hab aber noch viel auf der Seite zu tun. Bioniclemaster724 18:51, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe mir einiges vereinfacht. In dem ich die Profile über den Bildernamen verlinkt habe. So brauche ich nicht mehr alle Charaktere seperat anzugeben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:53, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich will es aber so machen, dass man in jeder Saga genau weiß, wer mitspielt und wer nicht... Bioniclemaster724 18:55, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Mache ich ja auch so mit den Rollenzuweisungen. Ich brauche jetzt aber nur die betreffende Gallerie in den Rollentext der Geschichte einkopiren und habe so ein Bild und gleichzeitig den Link zum Profil. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:59, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:59, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Video Würde gerne mal eure Meinung hören. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:07, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) XD Das ist das geilste Bioniclevideo was ich je gesehen habe! Super! Spitzenmäßig! center|120px 14:11, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke schön. Hat auch lange gedauert zu machen. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:14, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Saga um Olda Nui! Eine super Saga mit allem was dazu gehört! Sehr zu emphelen! [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:47, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) danke sehr :-) [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:16, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Schließ ich mich an! Die olda-nui-Saga ist deine bis jetzt beste! center|120px 17:18, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Schöne Story Seite. Super! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:08, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Danke, ich hab auch mein Video neu gemacht. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:09, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Meine Story Seite ist nicht so gut. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:11, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Doch deine ist sehr gut, bei meiner hab ich gar keinen Platz für Bilder von Charakteren, das ist bei dir um längen besser. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:12, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Cooles Video! Klasse! Oh danke. Möchtest du schonmal ein paar Details über die nächste Saga wissen? Ich habe mal versucht für "Chronicle of War" einen richtigen Soundtrack zusammen zu stellen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:16, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:17, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) hast du es geschafft? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:20, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke schon. Musste lange die Lieder auswerten bis alles passte hör mal rein "Chronicles of War" wird aus 16 Epen bestehen. Je 8 Epen die die Übernahme des Westlichen Kontinets beschreiben. Und 8 Epen wie der Geheime Rat seine Identität preis gibt um den westlichen Kontinent zu befreihen. In den jeweiligen Endkämpfen werden jetzt doch vermehrt Elementarkräfte eingesetzt werden. Während sich der Waffenkampf auf den direkten Massenschlachten Kampf eingrenzt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:23, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) wow, du hast ja schon viel geplant. Ich hab bis jetzt nur geplant, dass sich der Orden auflöst, und natürlich meine anstehenden Storys. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:26, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das schwierigste wird sein, die Übernahme zu beschreiben, da diese nicht wie in einem Krieg passiert. Sondern vielmehr durch meuchellei und Machtmißbrauch. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:27, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) hmmm... wird bestimmt spannend. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:29, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab einige Geschichten zu einem zusätzlichen Story-Abschnitt gemacht, damit ich schneller ins Finale komm, hoffe das stört niemanden (was es sowieso nicht tut XD) Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 20:59, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gute bewertungen, auch wenn einmal das schlechteste bewertet wurde, bin ich sehr zufrieden, anscheinend ist meine Geschichte doch nicht so schlecht. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:57, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) D'ie optische Gestaltung ist sehr gut. Die Aufteilung der Blöcke und Umfragen ist gut gesetzt. Und die großen Unterschriften zu den Storyunterteilungen verbessern die Übersicht zusätlich. Eine rund um gelungene Storyübersicht würde ich sagen. '''''Ein typisches Bioniclemaster Meisterwerk;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:30, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Danke, die Idee meine Seite neu zu gestalten hab ich nur bekommen, weil ich deine Storyseiten so übersichtlich finde und meine irgendwie zu chaotisch wirken. Deshalb hab ich mich entschlossen alle Storyseiten zu einer zu kombinieren. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 08:34, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) I'ch müsste auch mal eine Story Übersicht machen;-) Aber erst wenn die Haupt Storty fertig ist;-) Es fehlen noch zwei Kapitel;-) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:50, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wow. Das ist eine Bima-Hochleistung der Extraklasse, ganz ehrlich. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 16:16, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Danke für das Kompliment, hab mir mit dem Layout viel Mühe gegeben. Hab echt lange drüber nachgedacht wie ich es am besten machen sollte. Eventuell stelle ich noch ein paar Bilder ein, da ich sie noch so leer finde. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 19:23, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Umfangreich Wow, ich habe mir die Seite jetzt auch einmal angeguckt, und habe gesehen, wei umfangreich sie ist! Jeder Charakter hat eine eigene Seite und die Geschichten sind alle (außer beim letzten Abschnitt) geschrieben! Wie lange hast du dafür gebraucht? '''Crash'74''' (Admin) 07:39, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Meine erste Story Tuyets Reise habe ich irgendwann im Sommer 2008 geschrieben. Damals sollte eigentlich nach Der Große Krieg schluss sein, doch jetzt ist die Story doch etwas länger geworden XD. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:51, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Offiziell So, die Seite ist nun offiziell fertig... puh, das war anstrengend XD. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 14:59, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Tja, herzlichen Glückwunsch :D Meine bewertung folgt :) Crash74 (Admin) 15:02, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) D'eine gesamten Storys können locker als literarisches Lebenswerk bezeichnet werden. Respekt dafür und diese Seite spiegelt in der Tat den gewaltigen Umfang deiner Story wieder. Wahrlich ein literarisches Meisterwerk;-) '''''Davor ziehe ich meinen Hut;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:49, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Danke schön, es hat auch ziemlich lang gedauert. Seit Sommer 2008 schreibe ich die Story jetzt schon und langsam nähert sie sich dem Ende. Ist auf der einen Seite schade, aber auf der anderen sind 100 Stories auch genug XD. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 19:58, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Schreibst du dann eine ganz neue Story? F'alls nicht bist du nicht der einzige der hier seine Autorentätigkeit nieder legt. Ich werde voraussichtlich bis 2011 meine Schreibtätigkeit auf Eis legen. Erst wenn die zweite Serie Hero Factory Figuren raus kommt, werde ich eine ganz neue Story schreiben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:08, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich eine neue Story schreiben werde. Anfangs hatte ich es vor, aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 20:15, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) B'''ei mir entscheidet es sich 2011 mit den neuen Figuren. Vielleicht aber auch nur vielleicht schreibe ich dann eine Geschichte wie alles begann. Also aus der Sicht der großen Wesen und wie sie das Matoraner Universum erschaffen. ''M'eine jetzige Story wird nicht mehr fortgesetzt, aber sie ist Leitlinien gerecht abgeschlossen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:22, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das ist schade. Überleg dir doch eine andere Story, bitte XD [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 20:55, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) D'''u meinst also ich soll eine Fortsetzung wagen? Hast du meine letzte Story eigendlich gelesen und wenn ja gefiel sie dir? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:58, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Tut mir leid, aber ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich in letzter Zeit überhaupt nichts gelesen habe. Ich war ja sehr mit dem aufräumen des wikis beschäftigt, wenn ich mal Zeit hatte. Nebenher wollte ich auch mit meiner eigenen Story vorankommen. Aber ich finde einfach, dass du zu viel Talent hast und das Wiki sollte auf sowas nicht verzichten. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 21:10, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) I'''ch fasse das ganze mal so auf;-) ''I'ch sollte eine Fortsetzung wagen;-) Aber vielleicht den Inhalt gravierend abändern? Und da hätte ich glaube ich auch die richtige Idee;-) ---- '''''Nachwort: "'''M'ein Schädel dröhnt noch immer!" brummte Tuyet sauer, "warum musstet ihr die Simulation so spontan abschalten?" "Weil ihr aus dem Trainingsprogramm sonst eine fatale Erinnerungs-Amnesie bekommen würdet," bemerkte der Wissenschaftler und steckte den Notizblock in die Brusttasche des langen weisen Kittels, "diese Simulation soll euch auf das Vorbereiten was euch erwarten wird, wenn das Experiment fehlschlägt!" "Hoffentlich nicht!" betonte Teridax und sah dem Wissenschaftler finster in die Augen, "denn einen Fehlschlag eures Experimentes könnt ihr selbst durch diese fast acht Monate lange Dauersimulation nicht voraus ahnen." "Sehen sie doch nicht alles so düster, mein Freund," lachte Dr. Matheus Nui und schlug die Mappe zu, "wir werden den Test ja auch nicht auf Bara Magna machen!" Die drei Agori verließen das Labor. Teridax sah noch einmal auf die Mappe und die Aufschrift fuhr ihm durch Mark und Bein.'' "Document artificial Universe" - "Dokument künstliches Universum" --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 21:14, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das ist eine sehr gute Idee finde ich. Hört sich sehr spannend an und das coole ist, dass man die Bilder schon vor Augen hat, wenn man es ließt, passiert mir nicht oft, also sehr gut gemacht. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 11:17, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC)